Talon
| relatives = | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = A Spark of Hope! | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Talon (つめ, Tsume) is a male Namekian hailing from the planet of . He is a primary character in Dragon Ball Sai, being next to Vegeta in importance. He is one of the founding members of the Z Fighters. Appearance Talon is a young Namekian, being no more than ten years in age (an adult for the Namekian people). He has bright green skin and bright pink patches on his shoulders, arms, stomach, and knee caps - another sign of his youth. Like all Namekians, he possess two head antennas. His cheek ridges are more pronounced than most Namekians and he has dark black eyes. Talon typically wears a navy martial arts gi, matching navy pants, a purple obi, and brown Namekian shoes, similar to the likes worn by Ocarina, the Guardian of Earth. As a warrior-type Namekian, his muscles are far more pronounced than one of the Dragon Clan. Personality Born of the Warrior Clan of the Namekian race, Talon is a true warrior at heart. He abides by his own code of morals and is an honorable Namekian. Talon has shown a great lust for battle and seems to enjoy combat. One of his long term goals is to become the strongest fighter in the universe; a common goal of intergalactic warriors. Despite these traits, he is rather pure at heart. He deeply cares for his planet and its people, but is also concerned with the other beings in the universe, shown when he accepts training under the Southern Supreme Kai in order to protect the inhabitants of the South Galaxy from the Frost Demons. Talon, overall, seems to remain fairly serious, even to the point where he's not very good at taking jokes or jests; he often takes them literally, much to the amusement of his friend, Vegeta. Rarely is he outwardly emotional, often keeping a fake grin on his face to avoid unnerving others and to give the illusion that he is happy all of the time. The only person he willingly shows emotion to is, of course, his closest friend, fellow student under the Southern Supreme Kai, and rival, Vegeta, due to the two's deep understanding of each other. Like a Saiyan, he can kill in cold blood without being effected by it emotionally, most likely due to his Warrior Clan ancestry. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with their true nature. He is also a master of bluffing. He is highly confident in his abilities. Rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by Frost faze him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in a being's life span. At one point stating that one who does not fear death is the one most in need of it. History Talon was born on Namek a mere ten years prior to the start of Dragon Ball Sai. Born to the Warrior Clan, he was tasked with the protection of the Village Elders on the planet. However, when he was but two years of age, the Frost Demons of the Planet Trade Organization briefly invaded Namek, looking for powerful slaves. Talon's elder brother was one of the Namekians taken by the Frost Demons. Swearing revenge, Talon trained for many years and eventually became the most powerful warrior in his village. Around this time, the Southern Supreme Kai learned that the Frost Demon, Frost, intended to obliterate the Saiyan race in his quadrant of the universe. Despite earning the ire of the North Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai for crossing into the North Galaxy, the Southern Supreme Kai offered to train Talon in order for the Namekian to have a shot at revenge on the Frost Demons who took his brother. Talon was, of course, overjoyed at the offer and accepted. Powers & Abilities Talon is easily one of the most powerful Namekians alive. He exceptional in the art of speed. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and Vegeta during their initial sparing match under the . He is powerful enough to stop Vegeta's Kamehameha with just the palm of his hands, though Vegeta was merely training with him, and therefore wasn't likely going all out. Later, after his training with the Southern Supreme Kai, he is shown to easily fight on par with Frost's base form without having to power up. It is yet unknown what his maximum after this training is, or what he's capable of when using it. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Using his mastery of ki, he is able to fly easily. * : An ability gained during his training with the Southern Supreme Kai. He can detect other beings' ki as well as their location. * ''Ki'' Blast: A basic application of ki. Talon can fire a blast of energy from the palm of his hand. * : A precise laser-like beam shot from both eyes. They can pierce through almost anything, but are not significant enough to cause fatal damage in battle. * : A blast of raw energy shot from the mouth. It has about the same strength as Talon's normal ki blast. He can, however, charge a mouth blast with far more concussive force. * : An energy attack developed by Talon during his training with the Southern Supreme Kai. It was developed for the sole purpose of killing Frost Demons and is Talon's signature technique. The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough energy to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the person performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, the attacker shouts the name of the attack and two thin purple ki beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. It can also be used with only one arm. * : A common ability among the Namekians, this technique allows Talon to extend his arms to extreme lengths. * : Talon fires several ki blasts at an extremely fast pace. He can manipulate where these blasts go with his thoughts. * : Another basic Namekian ability that allows Talon to regenerate lost limbs so long as his head remains intact. * : A mental ability that allows Talon to manipulate objects and people with his mind. * : The ability which allows Talon to speak to other beings with his thoughts. * : A Namekian ability which allows Talon to merge with another Namekian in order to increase his powers. * Kamehameha: An attack taught to him by Vegeta, Talon cups his hands behind him, gathering energy, and reciting the incantation. Talon can then fire a highly potent Kamehameha wave. His Kamehameha takes on a golden coloration, rather than the common blue color the wave usually takes. * : Though he is not a member of the Dragon Clan, he can use magic to some extent, though not nearly as skilled as they can. He has been shown using it to create outfits whenever he or one of his allies has theirs damaged. Transformations Kaio-ken Not really a transformation and more a power-up, Talon learned the Kaio-ken from the Southern Supreme Kai, who could use the technique himself. Upon activation, Talon's muscle mass increases dramatically. His ki aura also takes on a crimson coloration. While using this "transformation", Talon's power, speed, and strength fluctuate drastically for an instant, allowing him to become several times more powerful than he is in his base state. Upon Talon's introduction in the series, the Southern Supreme Kai claims he can match Vegeta's own mastery of the technique. He later proves this true by activating the Kaio-ken at x20. Though Talon can use this power-up to drastically increase his power level, it has a severe weakness. Should Talon overuse the technique, he runs the risk of obliterating his body. Just a few uses can put such a strain on his body that it brings him close to death. For this reason, the Southern Supreme Kai commands him to use it as a last resort only. Trivia * Talon's theme, as picked out by the author, is The Game, by Disturbed. * Talon is the first Namekian to demonstrate use of Kaio-ken. Category:Namekians Category:Z Fighters